Grâce à un coeur brisé
by LovingEden
Summary: Jacqueline Blair, une jeune fille de dix-huit ans et la fille de Cassandra Blair se retrouve vivre avec la famille de Barnabas Collins après son beau-père est en difficulté. Tout le monde dans cette famille cache un secret. Dans la vieille maison de nombreuses histoires inédites démêler, et il semble que pas un secret est plus grand que Cassandra. Note peut changer
1. Chapter 1

".. Temps qu'il nous a fallu à l'endroit où l'eau était C'est ce que l'eau m'a donné Et le temps passe vite entre nous deux Oh, mon amour, ne m'abandonne pas prendre ce que l'eau m'a donné..." - " What The Water Me Gave "par Florence and The Machine

Barnabas était assis sur un gros rocher près du rivage, les yeux fixés sur la lune à travers son reflet dans l'eau. En ce moment, il semblait à envier à la lune, car il pourrait se voir et de savoir qu'il est tout aussi brillant que c'était la veille. Quelques heures avant maintenant, il avait été à courir après sa bien-aimée Victoria, la suivant de la falaise de la colline des veuves dans une tentative pour sauver sa vie.

Tout comme il l'avait craint, Victoria était décédé avant le venin pourrait trouver son chemin à travers son corps. Pourtant, Barnabas tenu de la jeune fille dans ses bras, refusant de croire qu'elle était vraiment là. À son grand étonnement il regarda ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour révéler une paire de percer les yeux rouges. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot de la femme a parlé, "Josette". Elle a dit clairement. D'une certaine façon, elle avait corrigé ses moyens, qui avaient été dirigées vers une autre âme, un autre corps, et une autre vie.

Sans arrière-pensée, Barnabas approcha ses lèvres de Josette passionnément. Sans oser demander comment elle avait revint à lui, car il était apparemment trop heureux de prendre soin que la femme qu'il a aimés le premier avait pris le corps de l'âme qui l'aimaient dernier.

C'était heures avant leur départ en bas de la colline, et ils ont pris leur temps à trouver un moyen de revenir à Collinwood. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Josette a poursuivi en expliquant à Barnabas comment elle avait trouvé son chemin vers lui. Elle a répondu à toutes les questions Barnabas avait, en souriant quand il a demandé si l'âme de Victoria était en paix.

«Elle est plus heureuse qu'elle l'a jamais été. Elle est en sécurité." Josette avait pris la main sur les deux mains de Barnabas ", les serrant étroitement comme elle se tenait en face de lui. "Mais Victoria ne vous aime, vous fait se sentir plus sûre qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Mais elle savait que je t'aimais plus, et je lui dois tout, maintenant."

"Que voulez-vous dire, mon amour?" Barnabé demanda dans un murmure doux.

"Personne, pas même à votre famille, peut savoir ce que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Ils doivent croire que je suis Victoria et que mon corps est encore mort, parce qu'il est. Je le dois à Victoria pour vivre sa vie si elle était encore en vie. Et si nous voulons un jour avoir des enfants, nous ne pouvons que leur dire de la façon dont vous et Victoria a rencontré et qu'elle vous rappelle de moi. "

"Mais Josette I-" Barnabé a été réduit au silence par Josette apportant ses lèvres sur les siennes doucement.

"S'il vous plaît appelez-moi Victoria." Josette murmura contre les lèvres de Barnabé »et il hocha la tête doucement, laisser-aller d'un seul de ses mains afin qu'ils puissent continuer à faire leur chemin vers Collinwood. Et tandis qu'ils marchaient, pouce Barnabas joue avec la bague en diamant à son doigt.

Depuis lors, il avait dix-huit années au cours desquelles Victoria avait donné naissance à ses six enfants. La plus ancienne étant Veronica, qui est évidemment anniversaire elle partagée avec les Winters Victoria réels. Le 17 juillet 1973. Il n'avait pas été long avant d'avoir vu sa femme donne naissance à des jumeaux, Quentin et Abigail. Ils sont nés en mai 1974 le 19. En Février 1975, Millicent est né, et d'ici là, après seulement trois ans de mariage Barnabas était le père de quatre enfants, trois filles et un garçon.

Au cours des quinze prochaines années, Barnabas accueilli que deux autres enfants dans sa famille. Margaret et Annabella. Margaret avait été nommé d'après le vrai nom de Victoria Winters - Margaret, Maggie pour faire court. Margaret avait quatorze ans maintenant, et depuis qu'elle est née en Décembre qu'elle allait se retourner quinze ans dans quelques semaines.

Annabella est né le 21e Octorber 1987, qui était il ya cinq ans ce jour-là.

"Papa!" Annabella appelé comme elle descendit les marches en bois qui mènent à la plage, "Viens voir ce que l'oncle David m'a eu!" Elle a dit avec enthousiasme, ne payez pas l'apologie de son trouble.

Barnabas sourit, rapidement debout sur le sable pour ramasser sa fille et son soutien à ses côtés alors qu'ils marchaient dans les escaliers en bois qui ont conduit à l'arrière-cour de la vieille maison.

«Te voilà ma chérie." Victoria se dirigea vers son mari et ses deux baisers placé de chaque côté de sa joue. «J'ai envoyé de Bell à vous trouver."

«C'est bien, je suis désolé de quitter, j'ai juste eu beaucoup de choses à penser." Barnabas se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine où Annabella était encore l'ouverture des cadeaux. «J'espère que vous n'avez pas ouvert les cadeaux de votre mère et moi encore."

«Je n'ai pas». Annabella répondu quand elle a ouvert les cadeaux donnés à elle par sa sœur aînée.

"Très bien." Barnabas sourit à sa fille, en essayant de se concentrer sur ses expressions filles comme elle a ouvert ses cadeaux. Car il avait toujours aimé la voir, ainsi que l'ensemble de son sourire les enfants. Mais il semblait que ce jour-là, de tous les jours, a été le jour le plus difficile pour lui. Aujourd'hui marque le dix-huitième anniversaire d'Angélique et de la mort de Victoria.

C'était heures jusqu'à ce que la famille a quitté la table de la cuisine, regarder Annabella ouvrir tous et à chacun de ses dons. Avec chaque cadeau, elle ouvrit, elle avait le tenir en l'air pour Margaret pour prendre une photo avec son appareil photo. "Bon dieu, combien de cadeaux avez-vous la faire?" Margaret demanda amèrement, vérifier pour s'assurer qu'elle avait laissé suffisamment de film en comptant le nombre de cadeaux déballés.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre une photo de tout le monde." Murmura-t-Barnabé lorsque Margaret s'approcha par derrière pour prendre une photo. "Nous n'allons même pas en eux."

"Ouais, mais Bells sera." Margaret rétorqué que le flash est parti, ce qui provoque à son père de perdre temporairement sa vue, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour le retrouver. "Désolé papa." Elle a tiré un regard d'excuse sur l'épaule.

"C'est bien ma chérie." Barnabas murmura en se frottant les yeux.

À la fin de la partie Annabella avait réussi à s'endormir sur les genoux de son père, et il la porta doucement au lit avec certains de ses autres frères et sœurs transportant ses dons derrière lui. "Joyeux anniversaire, Bella." Barnabé lui chuchota à l'oreille filles après avoir tiré les couvertures sur elle. Il embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la chambre pour faire son chemin vers sa propre chambre.

"Jacqueline il est temps d'y aller!" Cassandra appelés à sortir du bas de l'escalier, en lui tendant dernière valise à son mari, Roger.

"Elle était censée nous aider ceux-ci dans la voiture que vous savez." Murmura-t-Roger, et Cassandra roula des yeux.

«Je sais, elle est juste essayer d'obtenir tous les dernière seconde de cette maison avant de passer, tu sais je lui pose ici." Cassandra a expliqué défensivement, mais Roger n'a pas été convaincu.

«Elle aurait pu aller à l'université, elle a reçu une bourse de merde, alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas partager un dortoir ou un appartement." Roger ranted que lui et son épouse ont fait leur chemin à travers la pelouse à la voiture.

Roger avait été poser la même question à Cassandra, car ils avaient découvert qu'ils avaient à se déplacer, et à chaque fois, ainsi que cette fois, «Elle est inquiet pour moi. A propos de nous."

«Elle ne m'a jamais fait confiance avec vous, ne pas agir comme si elle était un tant soit peu inquiet pour ma sécurité. Je pourrais mourir demain et qu'elle avait seulement versé une larme à la vue de vous pleurer." Roger cassé. Il jeta la dernière valise dans le coffre et a fait son chemin à travers la pelouse.

Cassandra bras étaient désormais franchi, "Ce n'est pas vrai!" S'écriait-elle, essayant de se rattraper à son mari. «Je sais que cela semble comme elle, mais elle ne se soucient de vous. Et elle ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de vous."

«Elle a peur que je vais vous tuer ou quelque chose. C'est insultant. Nous avons été mariés pendant cinq ans, et je n'ai pas mis un doigt foutu de toi!" Roger sifflé.

"Je n'ai pas à vous soucier de vous tuer ma mère, je te tuerais juste pour essayer." Jacqueline murmura-t-elle descendit de l'escalier, en passant devant la porte de Roger avant d'être arrêté par Cassandra.

«Au moins, laissez votre beau-père prendre vos bagages?" Jacqueline a pris un coup d'oeil à Roger, avant de laisser échapper un moquent et la marche vers la porte.

«Je vais passer merci." Elle murmura-t-elle en posa les sacs sur la banquette arrière. "Il est assez mauvais je dois m'asseoir derrière lui pendant quatre heures d'affilée."

«Tu vois!" Roger sifflé alors qu'il regardait Jacqueline partir.

"Les choses seront différentes à Collinwood, elle va seulement nous savoir. Jackie n'aura pas d'autre choix que de vous parler." Cassandra revint vers son mari en l'embrassant dans une étreinte.

Lorsque Jacqueline revint à l'intérieur de sa mère et son beau-père tenaient encore l'autre. Elle leva les yeux vers eux, tournant les talons. "Je serai dans la voiture."

Pour les quatre prochaines heures après que Jacqueline était assis dans le siège arrière de la voiture avec ses pieds posés sur sa valise. Elle avait prévu d'écouter de la musique, mais à chaque fois elle avait essayé sa mère tout à coup commencer à parler de Collinsport, évidemment essayer de faire sonner mieux que c'était vraiment, car elle n'avait même pas entendu parler de la ville avant que Roger avait épousé Jacqueline maman.

"Pourquoi la ville nommée Collinsport de toute façon?" Jacqueline a demandé, et, presque aussitôt, elle aperçut Rogers sourire béat que son visage détourné de la route.

«Ma famille a fondé la ville." Roger sourit avant de se pencher vers la route une fois de plus.

Jacqueline roula des yeux à la pensée de son, très probablement idiote, de la famille ayant une ville qui porte leur nom. Elle savait qu'ils avaient une conserverie de succès, mais merde, toute la ville a été nommée d'après eux? "Alors pourquoi ne pas vous y vivent encore? Je veux dire que vous avez dit votre famille a une maison, mais vous êtes le seul Collins, qui ne vit pas là-bas."

«J'avais l'habitude d'y vivre avant de naître, mais jusqu'à récemment, j'étais en désaccord avec mes Barnabas oncle."

«Qui nomme leurs Barnabas enfant? Sûrement il va par un autre nom? Prénom?" Jacqueline leva un sourcil à Roger à travers le miroir examen.

"Oh non ça ne marcherait pas." Cassandra secoua la tête à Jacqueline.

«Pourquoi est-ce que Roger?" Jacqueline sam. avant, mais Roger semblait confus.

"Je ne sais pas ..." Il a répondu, sillonnant un sourcil tandis que Cassandra presque immédiatement changé de sujet.

"Bien maintenant sur Collinsport ..."

Barnabas était allé immédiatement à son cercueil pour dormir pour la nuit. Ses pensées étaient encore sur Angélique, comme ils l'ont toujours été ce jour-là. Il avait été ainsi, même quand il était dans le cercueil, mais ce sont des pensées de colère. Ces pensées étaient plus dans le sens de la culpabilité, mais ne désespérez pas.

Le vampire avait été tellement pris dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas payé beaucoup d'attention quand Victoria avait pris sa place dans le cercueil à côté de la sienne. Il n'était pas jusqu'à ce que sa voix fait écho aux paroles bonne nuit que Barnabé rapidement répété les mêmes mots à son retour.

Que Barnabas lendemain matin, a fait son chemin à la plage encore, assis sur le rocher même où il avait fait la nuit précédente. Il a sorti un petit morceau de verre violet et soupira. "Angélique". Il murmura à lui-même et placé le morceau de verre de retour dans sa poche. En ce moment, Josette apparut derrière lui.

«Puis-je m'asseoir?" Victoria a demandé, en regardant Barnabé. Il leva les yeux et sourit.

"Bien sûr, mon amour." Barnabas sourit, glissant sur le bord de la plus audacieuse de sorte que Victoria pourrait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils restèrent assis en silence à regarder l'océan sombre au clair de lune, jusqu'à Victoria légèrement posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Barnabas, qui relie le bras avec le sien. Elle poussa un léger soupir, en respirant l'air froid. Barnabas sourit, ce qui porte son nez dans ses cheveux.

"Pensez-vous Angelique aurait pu changer?" La tête de Victoria incliné vers le haut sur son omoplate amants.

Barnabé a été immédiatement jeté au dépourvu. Lui et sa femme n'en a jamais parlé Angélique ou même le réel Victoria, ni jamais. Il soupira en pensant à une façon de répondre à sa bien-aimée question. Quoi qu'il en avait toujours été le problème avec Angélique, les choses n'ont jamais été avec son simple.

Barnabas a finalement réussi à regarder dans l'océan », Angélique était seulement la façon dont elle parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu de moi. Je le sais maintenant. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour moi de l'aimer, mais je ne l'aimais pas, je vous aimez. J'ai toujours », Barnabé s'arrêta pour regarder vers le bas à la femme se penchant sur son épaule, regardant comme elle semblait resserrer son emprise sur son bras. "Et je t'aimerai toujours."

"Toujours?"

"Toujours". Barnabas répétée, doucement plaçant une main sur sa joue, le brossage son pouce contre sa peau.

"Barnabé! Victoria! Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est là!" David a crié à partir de l'escalier de bois.

Barnabé leva les yeux: «Je suis sûr que qui que ce soit-"

«C'est papa!" David a crié et Barnabé regarda par-dessus son épaule en signe d'incrédulité.

«Putain». Il murmura avant de rapidement faire son chemin à travers la plage et montez les escaliers, s'arrêtant au sommet, où David avait attendu. "Où est-il?"

"Dans la cuisine." David répondit, et Barnabas avait disparu en une fraction de seconde.

En colère, Barnabas avait utilisé sa vitesse pour se rendre à la porte d'arrière-cour, en l'ouvrant avec autant de puissance que la poignée se brisa. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil en voyant Roger et d'une femme à la recherche assise familière avec lui, elle posa les mains sur son comme pour le réconforter.

Le vampire se racla la gorge et leva le menton avant de lentement se frayant un chemin vers la table. Comme il s'approchait, Barnabas a pu voir qu'il y avait une autre fille debout entre leurs chaises, mais que sa main était sur l'épaule de la femme plus âgée. "Je pensais que vous avez pris soin de cela." La jeune fille sifflé à Roger.

«J'ai fait, Jackie." Roger cassé, mais la jeune fille tout simplement roulé ses yeux à nouveau.

"Bonjour Roger." Barnabas a essayé de faire son son ton le plus accueillant possible, mais seulement dans l'intérêt des deux femmes qu'il avait apportés avec lui. Il regarda la femme assise à côté de lui et la jeune fille debout avec un petit sourire. "Je ne crois pas que nous avons rencontré, je me souviens."

"Bien sûr." La femme à côté de Roger murmurait. Barnabé regarda la femme dans la confusion, car même si il savait que c'était impossible, il se sentait comme s'il savait qui était cette femme. Elle a dû se sentir son regard car elle releva les yeux et lui sourit. "Certes, je me suis souvenu aussi bien." Elle se leva de sa chaise et tendit la main. "Cassandra Blair, mais s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Cassie."

Barnabé regarda la main de la femme devant lui, tenant un avis immédiat de l'anneau de diamant. "Vous êtes l'épouse de Roger, je suppose?" Barnabas a finalement réussi à lui prendre la main dans la sienne, regardant dans les yeux comme il le porta à ses lèvres. Le vampire avait forcé ses yeux pour regarder Cassandra », qui signifie que vous êtes un Collins, Cassie." La voix de Barnabas était étonnamment froid en disant son nom à haute voix.

"Eh bien non merde .." Jacqueline murmura-t-elle s'assit sur la chaise que sa mère avait été assis, penché en arrière comme elle croisa les jambes et les bras.

Toute l'attention était tournée vers le dix-huit ans, qui était maintenant assis dans la chaise avec les deux jambes et les bras croisés.

«Jackie». Cassandra a mis en garde, en passant glissant sa main sur portée de Barnabas.

"Je plaisantais." Jacqueline sèchement à sa mère, en regardant l'homme debout à côté de lui, un sourire narquois quand il leva un sourcil vers elle.

Cassandra soupira comme elle a fait son chemin de retour à la table pendant que Barnabé suivi. "Donc, ce qui vous amène tous à la vieille maison?" Barnabé avait pris un siège à la tête de la table, regardant Jacqueline semblait secouer la tête.

«Je le savais .." Jacqueline jeta un regard sur Roger, hargneux à lui d'une manière qui rappelle Barnabas de Carolyn. Il leva un sourcil à Jacqueline, à la regarder de près jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'elle cherche maintenant à lui aussi.

"C'est votre fille Cassandra?" Barnabas a gardé ses yeux que sur Jacqueline comme il a parlé à sa mère.

"Oui." Cassandra regardé Barnabas comme il semblait étudier sa fille.

"Vous me rappelez quelqu'un Jacqueline, en fait deux personnes." La voix de Barnabas était froide et intimidante, et tandis que Jacqueline a refusé de montrer sa peur, il a été appelé par la façon dont elle respira - inspirant lentement et silencieusement pour se tenir tranquille, forçant les yeux sur l'homme assis en face d'elle.

"Barnabé?" Victoria a été tout à l'heure se retourner à l'intérieur, comme ce fut David. Les deux se dirigeaient vers la cuisine où elle s'arrêta à la vue de qui, à travers les souvenirs, qu'elle savait être Roger. Tout à coup, se rappelant debout David à côté d'elle, elle leva les yeux vers lui inquiétant. "Faut-il laisser?" Victoria gardait les yeux sur David, bien que sa question a été dirigé vers son mari.

«Je ne vais nulle part." David siffla, regardant Roger, qui avait essayé d'éviter le contact visuel avec lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Roger?" Jacqueline a demandé, reconnaissant qu'elle n'était plus le centre de l'attention.

«Je ne t'ai pas vu à la porte." David fronça les sourcils à la jeune fille.

"C'est parce que je n'étais pas à la porte." Jacqueline regarda David, l'étudier pendant un moment. «J'étais à la voiture, faire les bagages."

«Obtenir bagages pour quoi?" David a tourné son attention à Barnabas.

A cette époque, tout le monde dans la salle avait été silencieuse, en gardant leurs questions et commentaires à eux-mêmes. Barnabas ont attendu patiemment pour Roger de commencer à parler, mais quand il est devenu évident qu'il faudrait être le seul à briser le silence.

"Roger, pourquoi êtes-vous exactement ici?" il demanda calmement, outstretching ses bras sur les côtés de sa chaise. A sa question Roger semblait regarder vers sa femme, prendre un moment pour échanger des chuchotements entre eux.

Barnabé avait gardé les yeux sur Roger alors qu'il attendait. Il leva les yeux vers David et Victoria du coin de l'œil, signe pour eux de prendre place à la table.

Roger a gelé pendant un moment quand on regarde à nouveau pour voir son fils assis en face de lui. "Bonjour fils." Il a réussi à dire après avoir regardé David pendant une minute pleine.

«Roger, vous devez savoir que si vous n'étiez pas là, Victoria et j'ai pris la liberté de lui l'adoption de la loi."

«N'avez-vous pas besoin d'une sorte de consentement pour le faire?" Cassandra regarda Barnabé.

«Ma mère est-"

"Mort, je le sais." Cassandra a parlé plus nerveusement, dégageant sa gorge comme elle baissa les yeux sur la table.

«Comment ..?" David s'arrêta à la vue d'anneau de mariage de Cassandra, laissant échapper un petit moquent qui a causé Jacqueline de chercher de venir la chercher ses ongles quelque chose qu'elle ne le faisait quand elle était extrêmement nerveux.

"Tu t'es remarié?"

"Vous n'avez pas reçu cette partie?" Jacqueline a trouvé son prononcé ces paroles avec le même ton sarcastique qu'elle avait utilisé avec Barnabas. Elle tourna son attention vers ses ongles, "Je suis ta belle-sœur par le chemin."

"David peut-être il serait mieux si vous et votre père parlait d'ailleurs après que lui et j'ai fini de parler." Barnabé regarda son neveu avec inquiétude.

"Ce n'est pas mon père, que vous êtes." Murmura-t-David, forçant ses yeux en arrière sur Roger. "Il n'est pas nécessaire de lui parler, et il vaut mieux ne pas s'attendre à moi d'agir comme s'il exsists. Il n'a jamais fait."

"Jacqueline, je pense vraiment qu'il serait mieux si vous êtes allé ailleurs pour le moment." Cassandra regarda avec inquiétude Jacqueline.

Jackie a pris un coup d'oeil aux gens autour d'elle, observant que David a fait son chemin hors de la cuisine avant hochant la tête une fois, "Très bien." Elle a parlé de cette manière calme, se levant de sa chaise pour quitter la table de la cuisine, mais pas avant de placer un doux baiser sur sa joue mères.

"Elle est adorable." Murmura-t-Barnabé sur la table une fois que Jacqueline avait laissé.

Cassandra avait regardé le salon, même après que sa fille avait passé avec David.

Barnabas attendu Cassandra a finalement regardé loin de la salle de séjour, le tournage de son sourire une fois ses yeux rencontrèrent le sien. «Entre vous et son père, elle doit:« Le vampire s'arrêta tout à coup lorsqu'il s'apercevait portée Cassandra derrière son cou dans un acte d'inconfort.

«Quel âge at-elle?" Victoria avait pris connaissance immédiate en voyant la façon dont Jacqueline adulte, elle semblait être physiquement, bien que de nos jours les gens ont toujours essayé de se faire paraître plus jeune ou plus vieux.

"Elle a dix-huit ans il ya quelques mois, en Juillet." Cassandra avait maintenant un sourire sur son visage, qui a une sorte de soulagement à Barnabas comme il a finalement levé les yeux vers sa femme.

"Vraiment? Nous avons une fille qui vient d'avoir dix-huit, le même mois aussi." Le visage de Victoria semblait briller d'excitation. "Dieu merci, elle a enfin un cousin qui a le même âge que lui."

Cassandra a dû forcer un sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait de Victoria à Barnabas. Sa voix était impassible quand elle parlait, «Vous deux, ont une fille?"

"Nous avons cinq filles." Victoria a répondu, et Cassandra yeux semblaient se creuser en raison du choc pur.

«Comment diable avez-vous réussi sanglante d'avoir cinq enfants?" Cassandra cherché à Roger avec ses yeux encore large.

"Elle a oublié de parler de notre fils, Jeremy."

"Putain de merde, Barnabas." Roger regarda Cassandra avec une paire de grands yeux.

"Est-Jeremy court pour Jérémie?" Cassandra cherché à Barnabas, qui hocha la tête.

"Oui, il est ..." Le vampire fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment Cassandra aurait pu peut-être même se poser la question. "Il a été nommé d'après mon oncle."

"Je sais." Cassandra voix était similaire aujourd'hui, et la façon dont elle sourit à Barnabas le rendait encore plus frustré car il a essayé de comprendre s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Elle avait déjà fait savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas, mais les gens qui mentent et si elle mentait cela signifiait qu'il y avait quelque chose de cette femme ne voulait pas qu'il le sache.

C'est au moment où Cassandra dit encore qu'il sillonnée un sourcil, «Comment pouvez-vous-"

Cassandra Barnabé s'arrêta au milieu de question, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise. "Ma fille a pris le temps de lire au sujet de la Collins, pourquoi je ne sais pas."

"Etes-vous sûr nous n'avons pas rencontré?" Barnabé demanda à nouveau, pour la façon dont Casandra le regarda, il semblait comme si elle l'avait connu toute sa vie.

«Si nous avions tu t'en souviendrais, Barnabas." Roger coupé en, le ton de sa voix de plus agaçant pour Barnabas que jamais.

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Roger?" Barnabé demanda brusquement, tournant son attention de la femme de son neveu pendant un moment pour le regarder.

"Comme je l'ai dit, vous aviez raison - j'ai eu un problème." Roger soupira, gardant les yeux sur la table devant lui. "Et je viens d'avoir à payer pour certains d'entre eux, et ça m'a coûté tout."

"Donc, vous êtes ici pour quoi exactement? Argent?"

"Un endroit pour rester." Roger a répondu clairement, enfin, levant les yeux vers son oncle.

"Et pourquoi devrais-je vous laisser revenir à cette maison de la même manière que vous l'avez quitté?" Barnabas croisa les bras pendant qu'il parlait.

«Parce que nous sommes une famille." Roger a répondu nerveusement, en regardant de Victoria à Barnabé en se mordant la lèvre.

"La famille reste ensemble, mais tu nous as quittés. Vous avez laissé votre fils, qui est maintenant mon fils et je lui ai donné plus d'amour et de soin que je suis sûr que vous jamais peut-être donné." La voix de Barnabas sonnait plus intimidant que jamais.

"'ai changé depuis, et je vais vous le prouver et David." La voix de Roger était mal à l'aise en parlant.

Barnabas laissa échapper un soupir, à la recherche de Victoria qui a les yeux semblaient susciter avec considération. Il se retourna vers Roger, «Si nous vous permettons de rester ici, qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez de ne J'espère que vous ne vous attendez pas à moi de tout te pardonner instantanément - vous aurez à regagner notre confiance."

"J'avais l'intention de travailler pour la conserverie, la rumeur veut que tu as repris Angelbay."

«Vous seriez bien, nous avons repris Angelbay." Barnabé hocha la tête une fois, "Et je suppose que si vous restez ici, vous pouvez travailler avec nous là-bas, après tout, Elizabeth a été remis à court et pourrait utiliser un assistant."

"Un assistant?" La voix de Roger était froide comme il regarda Barnabé, évidemment déplu.

"Roger, comme je l'ai dit, il faut regagner la confiance de cette famille. Tu n'es plus le même niveau dans l'entreprise comme nous. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

"Très bien." Roger a donné dans "Je vais le prendre."


	2. Chapter 2

21 octobre 1972

«Prends-le."

Ce sont les deux derniers mots Angelique parlé à l'homme agenouillé devant elle, la main tendue. La main qui tenait ce qu'elle lui avait déjà donné il ya si longtemps. Son cœur avait toujours été la sienne, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment qu'il le prétend.

et maintenant il ne le sera jamais. Angelique pensée a causé son cœur pour rompre brutalement au sein de sa main. Brisant en mille morceaux que l'obscurité a volé sa vie loin.

Il va la vie. La vie qui n'a jamais été vécu. Barnabas pensé à haute voix. Il fixait le cadavre d'Angélique et de ses deux derniers mots résonnaient dans son esprit. Il a vu les pièces violettes qui avait été son cœur était tombé de sa main dans un petit tas qui se trouvait pouces de ses pieds. Il se demandait si moitié violet est la couleur de chaque cœur humain. Elle n'était pas humaine, elle a toujours été un monstre. Tout comme vous avez été pendant deux cents ans. Barnabas a ignoré les mots avec une tête ébranlée.

Elle n'était pas un monstre. Barnabas contré ses propres pensées. Pas avant de m'avoir rencontré.

Et c'était 196. Ses pensées prononcé ces mots dans les formes de la voix d'Angélique. Ne pas exagérer.

Barnabas savait maintenant la réponse à sa curiosité, et que Angelique n'exagère pas quand elle a affirmé qu'elle lui avait donné son cœur, qu'elle l'avait adoré, qu'elle l'aimait. Car il ne pouvait voir qu'il y avait une seule pièce dans le petit tas de verre qui était rouge. Rouge comme un cœur humain.

Les femmes sont annulées par vous aimer.

Julia. Josette. Votre Josette bien-aimée.

Angélique. Le premier des quatre cœurs qu'il avait rompu d'une manière qui était irréparable. Il avait volé l'humanité de chacun d'eux, mais la femme dont le corps était maintenant couché devant lui avait été la première humanité qu'il avait volé.

Tout le monde vous aime va mourir. C'était sa malédiction pour enlever l'humanité Angélique. Car il avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne mourrait jamais par cette malédiction s'il ne l'a jamais aimé. Mais il l'avait aimée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit brisée.

Qu'en est-il Julia?

Elle vous aimait à l'intérieur et d'une manière que tu l'aimais aussi, vous l'a regardée comme la sœur qui avait été prise loin de vous. Et quand vous avez réalisé Julia n'avait rien à voir Sarah, tu as tué son et une petite partie de vous-même car même si believeing.

Doucement, comme s'il craignait que les pièces se briserait en morceaux encore plus petits, Barnabas ramassé la pièce unique rouge. Donnant sur le tas il s'est rendu compte que c'était le plus petit morceau de tout, la seule pièce qui avait été laissé de son humanité. Tout le reste avait été pris d'elle, en lui.

Il pensait à la façon dont dur Angelique doit avoir lieu sur ce morceau de son une fois qu'il l'avait refusée. Il se demandait si elle devait regarder profondément en elle pour trouver sa dernière pièce de l'humanité, et si elle a renoncé si jamais le trouver.

Comme si tout à l'heure se souvenir du fait que sa bien-aimée Collinwood était en flammes Barnabas regardé à David, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue d'une ombre planant devant lui. Il se rappela de Victoria et se précipita dans l'escalier crier son nom.

Tout le monde vous aime va mourir.

Angelique mots résonnaient dans son esprit au moment précis où Barnabas en gradins dans la porte de la chambre vide de Victoria, et bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu l'intérieur de sa chambre, il savait Josette avait été un invité dans cette même salle. Colline veuves.

Tournant sur ses talons, il se précipita dans le couloir en utilisant le type de vitesse inhumaine qu'il avait seulement utilisé pour capturer sa proie, et pour l'incident boule à facettes.

Barnabas se trouva en face de l'arrêt cadavre d'Angélique nouveau, murmurant des mots simples »C'est donc ce que c'est que de voir la vie à travers un cœur brisé. Une vie qui peut seulement être décrit comme son synomn, sans vie."

Avec ces mots Barnabas se détourna de le lustre, la marche vers la porte avec une position déterminée.

"Elle a dit Hill veuves." David a dit, mais son oncle très prisée qu'à marcher devant lui et faire son chemin dans l'allée. C'était secondes avant de Barnabas a utilisé sa vitesse inhumaine, et dans la brume d'un clin simple, il avait disappered dans l'ombre.

«David! Evadez-vous de la porte maintenant!" Elizabeth moitié l'ont traîné sur les marches loin de Collinwood, ne pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûr qu'ils assez loin pour être à l'abri de l'incendie.

David a pris connaissance immédiate de Carolyn, maintenant éveillé et dans sa forme humaine. Elle était debout à côté de Willie, son visage tourné vers lui dans la conversation jusqu'à ce que regardant par-dessus son épaule pour prendre contact avec sa mère.

«David!" Carolyn s'écria en courant vers lui, les bras tendus à la préparation de l'envelopper dans une étreinte. Étant généralement une période de dix ans, David se forcer à quitter câlins et de l'amour, en essayant de se montrer forte. Mais il savait maintenant qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de prouver sa force à tout le monde, et il a permis à son cousin plus âgé pour envelopper ses bras autour de lui et ramasser sur le sol et tourner le haut dans les airs comme s'il ne pesait pas plus d'un enfant en bas âge.

"Vous petite merde Je croyais vous avoir perdu là-bas!" Carolyn a dit après David pieds ont été plantés sur le terrain une fois de plus.

"Carolyn!"

David et Carolyn échangé un avertissement sourit à Elizabeth, car même dans le plus stressant parfois, quand il ya évidemment des choses plus importantes que toungue faute de Carolyn, Elizabeth ne serait jamais Carolyn ou David traiter tout différent de toute mère le ferait.

Carolyn avait sorti David de son étreinte et elle se dirigea vers sa mère comme un grand bruit provenait de la combustion du manoir. Tout le monde autour de David semblait prendre un peu de recul, et ce fut Elizabeth qui l'attira dans une étreinte à ses côtés. Il regarda et vit que Carolyn avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de sa mère, la tête enfouie dans l'épaule d'Elizabeth.

Angelique réveillés par le bruit de brassage à ses pieds, et pendant un moment elle se demanda si elle avait rêvé sa propre mort.

Le son de brassage se rapproche de son oreille, et elle était maintenant certain que là où elle était, elle n'était pas seule. Avec cette relization ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Avec seulement ses yeux sarcelle déplacement, Angélique regarda autour de la chambre. Elle était couchée dans un lit qui était contre le mur d'une chambre incolore.

Angelique puis regarda du coin de l'œil, attraper un glimspe d'une haute silhouette debout devant un miroir commode. Elle retint son souffle coupé vouloir, mais il a causé sa respiration devenir instable et une forte douleur provenait de son estomac. Elle siffla à la douleur et la figure se retourna pour lui faire face.

"Vous avez été tiré dans l'estomac. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre enfant va bien."

Angélique regarda la personne qui se tient devant elle. Un homme. Un homme qui n'était pas Barnabas et ne pas s'habiller comme quelqu'un qui le sait, le port de simples tee-shirt blanc et des jeans usés qui semblaient avoir de la peinture sur les côtés. Peinture qui ressemblait beaucoup comme le sang.

L'homme semblait être dans la mi-trentaine d'années quarante fin, mais Angelique Bouchard savait plus que quiconque que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

"Je suis Nicolas, Nicolas Blair." L'homme a finalement dit après avoir remarqué la façon dont Angélique regardait fixement, sans autre émotion que semer la confusion totale. «Et vous êtes Angelique Bouchard, mon cousin."

«Mon cousin?" Angelique pensé à haute voix. Son ton a tenu une quantité extrême de la mécréance, car elle avait été racontée par sa propre mère, Claire, que ses grands-parents étaient morts et la mère qui Anggelique avait été leur unique enfant.

"Oui. Je suis votre cousine. C'est plus évident avec votre cheveux bruns, tu vois?" Nicolas éloigné du miroir de réflexion pour révéler Angélique.

Cependant, les yeux de Angelique resté sur l'homme debout en face d'elle.

"Il suffit de regarder."

Angelique lentement tourné son attention vers le miroir qui pendait sur le mur en face du lit qu'elle jeter po Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de ses cheveux teints récemment. C'était maintenant une couleur gingembre rouge, mais il tenait toujours une légère teinte brune. "Mais cette couleur de cheveux, c'est ..."

"La couleur est doit être, si vous étiez allé au soleil plus souvent comme un enfant. Je n'ai jamais su que possible pour quiconque d'être si pâle." Nicholas a parlé sur un ton léger de l'arrogance. "Jamais."

«Sauf Vampires - J'en ai assez vu de ceux-ci, mais vous n'êtes que des nuances plus foncées que les." Nicolas regarda Angélique à travers le miroir, et elle vit que ses lèvres se tenaient un froncement de sourcils de petite taille. Pour le moment ils ont fait contact avec les yeux Nicolas se tourna vers elle à nouveau et il se pencha en arrière sur la commode.

Angélique se contentait de regarder au-Nicolas et s'il y avait des milliers de questions à filer dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ouvrir la bouche et demandez: «Mon enfant?"

Nicolas souriait maintenant,. Sa tête inclinée comme dans un clin d'œil: «Vous êtes avec des enfants, oui. Et je le sais parce que j'ai été un médecin pour un temps très long."

"Combien de temps?"

". Plus de cent ans que j'étais le médecin de solidiers blessés pour les deux guerres mondiales Dieu merci, vous et moi ne viennent pas de vampires -.. Sinon qui sait ce qui serait arrivé à ces hommes" Nicolas poussa un soupir de soulagement à la pensée.

«Tu es un sorcier?" Angélique a demandé bêtement et rapidement secoua la tête avant de Nicholas pourrait répondre ou de faire un commentaire sarcastique, "Nevermind".

Nicolas sourit faiblement: «J'aime la façon dont vous n'allez pas me demander si je suis sûr que vous êtes enceinte, après tout, vous êtes seulement ce qui semble être quelques semaines le long. Et je vais deviner que vous ne savez pas qui le père est .. "

"Ne pas agir comme si vous ne savez pas de mes affaires avec Barnabas Collins, après tout, vous semblez connaître tout le reste. Pendant ce temps tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous êtes un médecin. Quel genre je ne suis pas sûr."

«Je suis ce que les humains appellent un médecin et ce que sorciers et sorcières appeler un guérisseur."

"C'est ce que ma mère était, il ya longtemps. Eh bien au moins c'est ce que on l'appelait." Angélique et Nicolas parlé simultaniously et il acquiesça de la tête.

«Comment n'ai-je pas-"

"Met moi avant ...? Eh bien c'est simple, ta mère et mon père étaient des jumeaux. Cependant, ma mère m'a pris de mon père quand j'étais très jeune. Dès qu'il trouve Tarrat cartes de mon père où nous étions partis. Mais il était trop tard pour changer le fait que je suis le fils de mon père. "

«D'accord, vous devez arrêter ça."

"Arrêter quoi?" Nicolas haussa un sourcil en question seulement d'avoir Angelique répondre avec un moquent et une paire de yeux laminés.

»Parlant pour moi. Je n'ai pas endommager mon cordes vocales ai-je? Ou perdre toutes les cellules du cerveau, d'ailleurs?"

"Non, non, vous n'avez pas. Et comme je l'ai dit à propos de surprises pourquoi n'avez-vous pas-"

»Interrogé sur la façon dont je ne suis pas mort?" Angélique a un sourire narquois et avait réussi à s'asseoir contre le cadre du lit, se forçant à ignorer la douleur provenant de son estomac. "Je ne suis pas intéressé à savoir de tout ça en ce moment. Je suis sûr que vous allez me dire, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de savoir qui vous êtes."

"Eh bien, vous le savez, si votre mère et mon père n'avait pas haïs autant. Votre mère ne savait même pas sur moi, jusqu'à ce que ma mère a finalement contacté ma mère."

"Pourquoi ne pas appeler ton père? Si ma mère n'avait pas eu avec son propre frère, je suis sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas eu avec sa sœur-frère."

«Mon père était mort, et ma mère avait besoin de se débarrasser de moi et de la magie." Nicholas expliqué. "Quoi qu'il en soit, votre mère a dit à la mienne que si j'avais besoin d'être mis dans un enviorment sûr qu'elle trouverait un moyen pour moi de vivre en Martinique. Et Clarissa fait. J'ai été placé dans un orphelinat et adopté dans une famille extrêmement riche, cependant, les manoirs de la famille se trouvaient à Salem et Collinsport. "

"Salem est la capitale de la sorcière du monde ..." Angelique yeux étaient écarquillés, tandis qu'elle parlait dans un murmure. Nicolas hocha la tête pour confirmer.

"Eh bien j'ai été très bons pour cacher mes capacités. C'est pas si dur, vraiment. Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas pour vous." Nicolas clin d'œil à Angélique. "La famille a également eu un manoir dans Collinsport. Nous avons déménagé il ya permenately quand ma mère adoptive est morte, et mon père adoptif a décidé d'investir du temps dans le travail avec les Collins. Il était le vice-président de la société."

«Votre père adoptif était ..." La voix d'Angélique s'estompa à la vue de Nicholas hochant la tête une fois de plus. Pourquoi dois-je encore demander? Elle a pensé à elle-même et à repousser l'envie de rouler les yeux.

"Andre Du Prés, oui. Et il était un père fantastique pour moi, et je veux aider, vous et votre enfant. Même si tu as tué ma sœur, Josette. Je suis sûr que si vous auriez su-."

"Ne soyez pas si sûr ..." Angelique marmonna tout en regardant ses bras exposés. Ils étaient couverts de contusions, des égratignures et des coupures. Cependant, chaque fissure avait disparu de son corps. Chaque fissure unique.

«Mon cœur ... c'était-?" Angelique s'interrompit, levant les yeux de la partie de sa poitrine où son cœur jeter à regarder Nicolas en question.

"Shattered-en un million de morceaux. Je ne peux pas répondre à la question de la façon dont vous vivez, mais je peux vous dire ce que je pense." Nicolas a regardé comme si sa théorie étaient trop obsurd même pas la peine d'écouter, un signe d'insécurité à Angélique.

Elle hocha la tête: «Et ...?"

"Eh bien, je pense que quoi que ce soit, il a quelque chose à voir avec cette chose à l'intérieur de vous. Je ne sais pas si c'est les hormones ou c'est gène de maquillage, mais je crois que c'est l'enfant qui est vous garder en vie. Ce qui donne me que quelques mois pour savoir comment vous garder en vie après que l'enfant est né. "

"Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un moyen, le docteur Blair." Angélique sourit faiblement, comme si le fantôme souriant d'un sourire.

"Je l'espère ..." Nicolas portait un regard incertain sur son visage, et même si elle inquiète Angelique elle se força à penser plus heureux pensées. Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre comme Nicolas se dirigea vers la porte. Lentement, elle posa ses mains sur les deux côtés de l'abdomen.

"Il n'est pas possible d'être complètement sûr, mais je pense que vous êtes enceinte avec une fille .." Nicholas a parlé sur son épaule avant de tourner la poignée de la porte et entrez dans le couloir. Laissant Angélique se demander comment il était possible pour elle d'être enceinte. Les sorcières peuvent rarement enfants nus, ce qui explique pourquoi sa mère avait gardé Angelique à ses côtés en tout temps. À moins que ..

Sauf si vous êtes un être humain.


	3. Chapter 3

Vous êtes une fraude et tu le sais

Mais c'est trop beau pour tout jeter

C'est comme de la magie

Mais ça a toujours été une fumée et des miroirs jeu

N'importe qui ferait la même chose

- "Smoke and Mirrors" de Gotye

1776 - 25 Juin - Collinwood

"Vous avez juste sorte de le tenir comme ça." Barnabas a montré comment attacher solidement un bateau à un quai à deux femmes. Il sourit comme ils se pencha en intérêts.

Une fois le nœud était serré, il recula d'un pas de placer ses mains sur ses hanches. Les femmes échangèrent un sourire les uns avec les autres. Quand ils ont regardé en arrière à lui, ils aperçurent une brune regardant fixement dessus l'épaule de Barnabas.

"Qui est-ce?" Une des femmes a demandé et Barnabas rapidement regarda par dessus son épaule, laissant échapper un soupir à la vue d'Angélique.

"Un de mes amis ..." Barnabas voix s'éteignit comme il gronda fâcheusement les femmes smirking retour à lui. Il se retourna vers les deux femmes avec un sourire charmant. «Je dois vraiment y aller." Très vite, il se détourna et se dirigea vers la brune.

"Angélique .." Barnabé dit d'un ton agacé.

"Barnabé .." Angelique copié.

Un instant plus tard, les deux hommes ont fait irruption dans un sourire.

Elle regarda les femmes qui étaient toujours regardant fixement Barnabas, reliant rapidement son bras dans son à l'arracher. Alors qu'ils marchaient elle se retourna encore une fois: «Je vois que vous avez été exhibant à nouveau." Angélique avait toujours moqué de lui: «Un de ces jours, je vais vous montrer ce que gagne vraiment une femme de plus."

"Je pense que ma méthode est très bien, merci." Barnabé dit fermement et Angélique se mit à rire comme ils marchaient la ville de Collinwood.

«Votre méthode obtient des femmes désespérées au lit, et je veux dire désespérée." Angélique se mit à rire à son propre commentaire et Barnabas fronça les sourcils.

"Je pense que vous êtes simplement jaloux." Barnabas raillé, se tournant pour la regarder fixement quand elle rit de nouveau.

Elle hocha la tête et forcés de quitter son rire, en tapotant le bras de Barnabas. «Vous cessez de vous dire cela." Angélique sourit.

"Je dis juste que, comme votre ami, et en tant que femme, je ne voudrais pas vous donner l'heure de la journée tout simplement parce que vous pouvez garder un bateau sur sa station d'accueil. Et je parie qu'ils ont fait semblant d'être intéressés." Elle a expliqué.

"C'est pourquoi je suis amis avec vous." Barnabas sourit.

"Pourquoi? Parce que je suis à la fois belle et intelligente?"

«Tu es honnête." Il a déclaré, seul à avoir Angelique regarder avec haussa un sourcil. "Dans une sorte de franc, grossier, drôle de façon." Barnabas a ajouté avec un sourire.

"Si seulement il y avait une femme de votre statut comme moi, non?" Angélique a demandé avec un sourire.

"Il n'y a personne tout à fait comme vous, Angélique, et je mentirais si je disais que je voulais y être." Barnabas et Angélique échangèrent un sourire entre eux comme ils ont fait leur chemin hors de la ville, marchant en silence le reste du chemin à Collinwood.

"Barnabé maître, monsieur?" La voix du garde l'arrêta à la porte, et pendant un moment il craignait d'être arrêté, il a été le fait que son bras était encore liée à Angélique.

"Oui?"

Angélique et Barnabas fois regardé par-dessus leurs épaules à l'homme tel qu'il a atteint une lettre à Angélique.

«Ceci est arrivé pour l'un de vos servantes aujourd'hui, Angelique Bouchard."

Angélique prit la lettre de la garde: «Merci, monsieur." Elle inclina sa tête avant de marcher à travers la porte avec Barnabas.

Regardant vers le bas de la lettre dans l'intérêt soudain, elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin sur la colline à Collinwood pour l'ouvrir.

"Angélique?" Barnabé regarda la femme qui s'était détachée de lui et marchait maintenant dans les milieux qu'elle lisait. "Qu'est-ce que ça dit?" Il a demandé et fit un pas vers elle.

À l'heure actuelle Barnabas se rapprocha à Angélique la couleur semblait s'effacer de ses joues, et ses mains tremblaient comme ils ont tenu la lettre dans ses mains. "Barnabé .." Sa voix était encore plus ébranlée que les larmes ont commencé à tomber de ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Barnabas tendu la main à la place de son visage dans ses mains, forçant Angelique lever les yeux vers lui.

«Elle est morte, ma mère. Ma mère est morte." Angélique avala dans une tentative de forcer ses larmes, que d'étouffer un sanglot.

Un instant plus tard, Barnabas avait Angelique pressé contre sa poitrine, ses bras enroulés étroitement autour de sa taille. "Chut ..." Il se frotta retour d'Angélique d'une manière apaisante, mais elle ne continua à sangloter.

Après un long moment de se tenir au milieu des Barnabé temps froid creusé Angélique dans ses bras. et au moment où il l'a fait devant la porte elle s'était endormie.

Ce fut Sarah, la sœur cadette de Barnabas, qui a ouvert la porte. A la première vue de Angelique étant pris en charge dans les bras de Barnabé », elle sortit de la route et ferma rapidement la porte derrière eux.

"Prends ma chambre." Sarah a dit, à la suite Barnabas dans le couloir. Comme ils se sont tournés autour d'un coin, ils se sont affrontés dans leur quasi-mère, qui est à Angelique yeux écarquillés.

«Je vais vous expliquer en une minute, maman." Barnabas répondu avant que sa mère pourrait obtenir un mot po Il contourna Naomi à suivre Sarah dans sa chambre.

Sarah a été la première à entrer dans sa chambre à coucher, rapidement sortir de la voie afin que Barnabas pourrait jeter Angelique sur le lit. Une fois, il avait ses yeux restaient sur la femme endormie comme il fouilla dans sa poche de costume pour sortir la lettre Angélique avait chuté en raison des chocs, il tendit à sa mère. Elle prit doucement et lire son contenu à haute voix à elle-même dans un murmure.

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit?" Sarah était à côté de sa mère, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Naomi dans une tentative de lecture de la lettre. Naomi s'est rapidement éloigné d'elle et laissa échapper un soupir.

"Sa mère est .." Naomi avait l'air à son fils dans l'incrédulité: «Mais son père est déjà .." Elle était presque capable de dire le mot, mais il peinait à le faire.

"Dead". Barnabé hocha la tête une fois. »Ses deux parents sont morts maintenant."

«Elle est une orpheline?"

Barnabas et Naomi à la fois leva les yeux vers Sarah, réduire leurs yeux à elle dans un avertissement silencieux. Sarah regarda à nouveau les confondre, mais elle ne dit rien d'autre après cela.

«Elle n'a pas de famille maintenant ..." Barnabé regarda Angelique une fois de plus, à genoux devant le matelas. Il tendit la main pour tirer un brin lâche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de l'brunnette l'.

"Elle n'a jamais vraiment fait pour commencer."

Barnabé regarda sa sœur avec un air menaçant, lui faisant faire un pas en arrière vers sa mère. «Sarah». Il a averti dans un grondement sourd avant de regarder à sa mère.

Naomi baissa les yeux sur la lettre qu'elle tenait serré dans ses mains: «Je dois aller parler à ton père. L'un de vous s'il vous plaît veille sur Angélique, s'il vous plaît." Elle tourna les talons et partit sans un mot.

"Est-ce qu'elle est bien?" Sarah prit la parole. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle regardait la joue Barnabas course d'Angélique avec sa main.

Son frère déglutit, «Elle va bien se passer."

«Veux-tu?"

Barnabé leva les yeux vers sa sœur cadette, sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme comme s'il avait soudainement décidé qu'il ne savait pas comment répondre, et il n'aimait pas. Au lieu de cela il a simplement tenu un bras en l'air et Sarah rapidement traversa la pièce et se mit à genoux à côté de son frère comme il l'enroula autour d'elle, la tirant à lui dans une étreinte serrée.

"Je vais bien, Sarah. Je vais bien." Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Sarah.

Angelique sentit les bras enroulé autour de son propre, et elle était pressée contre la chaleur de la poitrine de quelqu'un. Peur de bouger, elle meerly enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou étrangers, ce qui est quand elle a senti une eau familier et de pétales de rose. Barnabé.

"Angélique? Tu es réveillé?" Corps de Barnabas tourné de manière qu'il était capable de regarder vers elle sans desserrer son étreinte serrée et protecteur sur elle.

Angelique n'a pas répondu.

Barnabas approcha ses lèvres près de son oreille en souriant comme il parlait: «Je vous ai entendu dire mon nom. Si vous n'êtes pas éveillé, alors vous rêvez de moi, et si vous rêvez de moi ...» Sa voix s'éteignit comme il vu les lèvres de Angelique essayez de ne pas courber en un sourire.

"Tu es si charmante à certains moments, il est tout à fait .." Angelique pause alors qu'elle essayait de penser à un mot qui conviendrait le mieux à son point. "Adorable".

«Je suis adorable? Avez vous suffit d'appeler votre maître adorable? Mme Bouchard-"

"Mon nom est Angelique." Elle a corrigé son maître tout en se régler dans ses bras. Un instant, il avait cru qu'elle tirait de là, et il a déménagé ses bras loin.

"Que faites-vous?" Angelique fronça les sourcils, elle leva les yeux vers les bras Barnabas.

«J'étais juste ... euh ..." Barnabé regarda ses bras qui étaient détenus i la mi-air. Très vite, il les a ramenés à la taille d'Angélique, "Je pensais que je vous écraser."

"Vous étiez." Angelique respiré comme elle a la tête sur la poitrine de Barnabas, ses bras étaient enroulés autour Barnabas arrière.

"Maman veut que tu te reposes pour les prochains jours, et que Sarah et moi sommes de s'occuper de vous." Baranbas déclaré alors qu'il essayait de garder sa respiration à un niveau normal pour un confort propre d'Angélique.

"Merveilleux." Angelique répondit doucement avant de s'endormir dans la comfor de ses bras maîtres une fois de plus.

1991 - Novembre 12 - La Vieille Maison

Il avait été moins de deux semaines que Roger avait déménagé dans la vieille maison. Barnabas avait été surpris par la rapidité avec Roger ajusté à son travail à la conserverie, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté. Chaque soir, quand Roger a la maison, il avait posé la même question: «Où est Cassie?"

"Voulez-vous dire Cassandra?" Barnabas se trouva demandant une nuit. Comme s'il y avait une autre femme de son neveu pourrait être recherché. Il sourit, "Elle" s dans le jardin avec Victoria et Millicent. "

Habituellement, une fois Barnabas dirait Roger où Cassandre était qu'il avait le ruissellement de la voir sans se poser une autre question, mais cette nuit Roger regarda vers la porte du jardin avant de laisser échapper un soupir déçu. "Et Jacqueline?" Roger a demandé à un moment plus tard, après avoir décidé de ne pas interupt sa femme cette nuit.

Barnabé a été surpris d'entendre Roger demander où sa belle-fille était, ils ont rarement parlé du tout, et encore moins poser des questions sur l'autre. Il était évident pour Barnabas partir du moment où il avait rencontré Jacqueline qu'elle n'aimait pas partager sa mère avec Roger, et il n'a pas jugé que contre elle. "Elle est dans la bibliothèque avec David .. je crois."

"Oh," Roger regarda le sol pendant un moment avant de laisser échapper un petit soupir: «Si vous voyez Cassandra s'il vous plaît dites-lui que j'aimerais lui parler bas."

«Attendez», Barnabas rapidement se redressa dans son fauteuil comme Roger réapparu sur le seuil, son sourcil levé en question. Il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil alors qu'il essayait de penser à une façon de parler de ses pensées: «Avez-vous parlé à David .. du tout?"

"Non, mais je suis sûr que tout ce que lui raconte Jackie n'aidera pas la situation." Roger porta la main à sa tempe, il se frottant dans un acte de stress. Un instant plus tard, sa main était de retour à ses côtés, se reposant dans sa poche de pantalon.

«Eh bien, David est assez vieux pour savoir ce qui est vrai et ce qui est exagéré." Barnabas se trouva disant d'un ton défensif.

"Je l'espère." Roger murmura avant de regarder vers le couloir, «De toute façon je vraiment besoin de cette paperasse fait pour Liz, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est pour elle de monter mon âne plus tard."

Barnabé hocha la tête et Roger hocha la tête en arrière à lui avant de disparaître dans le couloir, échappant à sa chambre en bas.

Barnabas laissa échapper un soupir épuisé une fois qu'il a été laissé seul dans la salle à manger à nouveau, en regardant vers le bas sur le papier, portant près de sa main.

Avant de prendre le papier dans ses mains, il leva les yeux vers la porte du jardin encore et fronça les sourcils. Son esprit revint à l'époque qu'il avait passés avec Josette dans le jardin avant qu'ils ne soient vampires. Il se rappelait une fois quand il avait commencé à pleuvoir, mais Josette a refusé de retourner à l'intérieur. Baranbas était maintenant sourire en se souvenant de sa poursuite à travers les rosiers pour trouver son assise patiemment sur le banc de ciment.

"Tu m'as trouvé, Barnabas Maître."

Rapidement, Barnabas secouèrent la mémoire de ce qui avait été effectivement de Angelique Bouchard et lui-même qui traverse le jardin. Il avait été si sûr qu'il avait partagé qu'il partageait ce moment avec Josette, mais qu'il n'avait pas. Comment pouvait-il se tromper une mémoire de Angelique comme un souvenir de Josette?

Parce qu'il fut un temps où elle avait rendu heureux. Une voix dans la tête de Barnabé dit.

Non, elle ne m'a jamais fait heureux. Barnabas pensé à haute voix, comme il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

"Qui n'a jamais rendu heureux?"

Barnabas nerfs »a sauté sur la perturbation de Jacqueline et il a placé ses mains loin de la tête et les pressa contre sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son non-battement de coeur. "Je n'avais même pas entendu entrer, Jacqueline."

«C'est Jackie." Jacqueline a corrigé comme elle prend place à la fin de la table. Barnabas inclina la tête et murmura des excuses. Elle lui sourit en retour. "Qui était-elle? La femme vous prétendez jamais rendu heureux? Est-elle les mêmes femme parle au sujet de David? Bouchard Angie?"

"Il a été prononcée Bouchard." Il corrigea sévèrement et Jacqueline semblait aller tranquille.

Il y avait un long moment de silence avant de Barnabas a ensuite répondre à la question de la jeune fille, ses ongles tapotant légèrement la table - mais pas avec assez de soin pour les empêcher de se gratter la table d'acajou. "Et oui, j'étais juste ... penser à elle." Il fixait le verre pendant qu'il parlait.

"David pense que ma mère lui ressemble - et il pense que je sorte de le faire aussi." Jackie a continué sans reconnaître explication de Barnabas. Elle regardait fixement les ongles longs Barnabas, se mordant les lèvres dans un geste de nervosité. Les ongles longs, la peau pâle, ne quitte jamais la maison sans sa peau est couverte completley? Soit il a peur du soleil ou qu'il est une fois ce que je pensais que j'étais un vampire. Jackie pensé à elle-même jusqu'à sentir ses yeux sur elle. Elle leva les yeux vers Barnabé prudemment. Une gêne instantanée précipité par elle à la vue des yeux écarquillés Barnabas «la regardent comme s'il était en état de choc. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

«Tu fais regarder un lot terriblement comme elle le faisait, mais vous avez les yeux et les oreilles de Sarah. Sarah avait une sorte de lueur à elle, mais vous regarde comme un terrain terriblement elle aussi. Cependant, vous êtes plutôt pâle."

Vous sauriez. "Qui est Sarah?" Jacqueline s'est trouvée posée. Pas une fois tous parlé de Sarah et pourtant Barnabas a parlé de son en utilisant uniquement son prénom. "Sarah qui?"

"Sarah Collins Jacqueline, elle était ma sœur." Barnabas déplacé maladroitement dans son siège. Il avait pris ses yeux de Jackie il ya longtemps, retournant son attention sur le verre clair de liquide rouge.

Était. Comme au temps passé. Jackie pensé. Comme dans morts.

«Elle a disparu il ya longtemps. Personne ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé." Barnabas a dit que s'il avait lu ses pensées. Enfin, il regarda la jeune fille une fois de plus. "Jackie, où est ton père?"

«Mon oncle m'a élevé, et je serais resté avec lui quand maman a épousé Roger - mais depuis que mon oncle est vraiment seulement mon cousin au second degré .."

«La loi ne vous permet pas de rester avec votre gardien? Certes, si votre mère dit que vous étiez autorisé à"

«Elle n'a pas fait. Maman voulait que je reste avec elle, ce que j'ai fait. Et maintenant je sais ce que David et moi nous entendons, car Roger est pas terrible d'être un papa. Pas même un beau-père." Jacqueline avait ses bras enroulés autour de ses jambes sur la chaise. Elle décontracté avec un soupir dramatique ", je n'ai pas vu mon oncle en trois ans, Roger ne me laisse pas."

"D'une certaine manière votre oncle est ton père?" Barnabas croisa les jambes sur sa chaise, ce qui porte son menton pour se reposer sur sa main poings. Jacqueline hocha la tête.

«Je me suis toujours demandé qui était mon vrai père, la plupart du temps pour que je puisse crier à lui pour passer sur les grandes oreilles, la peau anormalement pâle et des yeux étrangement colorés Oh, et pour ce nez -. Je déteste ça." Jacqueline tapé sur le bout de son nez avec son index. Elle souriait faiblement.

Barnabas a observé les traits de Jackie venait plaint. «Il m'arrive d'avoir des oreilles assez grandes, Margret se moque de moi pour cela." Barnabas repoussé une mèche de ses cheveux bruns lisses pour révéler une oreille la forme exacte et la même taille que Jackie.

Un instant plus tard, il a poussé ses cheveux en arrière pour cacher son oreille une fois de plus et semblait élargir ses yeux comme s'il était en colère. "Je ne sais pas de quelle couleur sont mes yeux, mais je crois qu'ils sont d'une couleur tout à fait semblable à la vôtre."

"Et ils sont encore plus." Jackie regarda dans les yeux de Barnabé avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. "Mais qu'en est-il ma peau pâle."

"Jacqueline ..." Barnabas maintenant regarda la jeune fille avec un sourcil levé. «Peau pâle est quelque chose d'être fiers. Surtout avec des cheveux noirs comme la vôtre. Il fait vraiment ressortir vos yeux, vos oreilles et votre nez."

Donc, tout comme Angélique. Et pourtant tellement comme Sarah.

Les deux d'entre eux avaient été les meilleurs amis depuis leur première rencontre de l'autre, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de passer ensemble jusqu'à ce que, après la mort de la mère Angélique. Les parents Barnabas 'avait prévu d'adopter Angelique comme leur propre fille, mais les enregistrements ont été effacés, bien sûr quand ils sont morts. Ils n'avaient jamais dit Angelique soit, en disant qu'ils ne voulaient pas dire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que tout pourrait être faite par écrit.

Angélique avait toujours été timide, tandis que Sarah était extrêmement sortant. Cependant, ils semblaient passer personnalités après Sarah s'était marié et Angélique ont commencé à avoir une liaison avec Barnabas. Sarah était devenu plus réservé, tandis que Angélique était plus adventerous. Elle était si adventerous il semblait d'abord porter secours à Barnabas, sachant qu'il pourrait être lui-même autour d'elle. C'était jusqu'à ce que Angélique a commencé à montrer des signes de possessivité. Et tandis que Sarah ne l'a jamais vu, il a toujours été clair à Barnabas Angélique avait voulu plus que ce qu'il avait été en cours d'offre. Elle voulait tout et tu lui as donné lieu rien. Barnabas était maintenant se mordant la lèvre dure, comme s'il combattait l'envie de parler de toutes les pensées qui se précipitaient dans son esprit. Tu l'as cassé. Tu as volé son humanité. C'est de ta faute. Elle était au cœur de la première rompit, et elle n'était même pas le dernier ou le troisième.

"Barnabé?" Jackie regarda Barnabé, qui se mordait les lèvres, le dos appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il respirait profondément, comme pour se calmer. «Êtes-vous bien?"

«Je suis-je suis bien Jackie. C'est juste que ..." La voix de Barnabas s'estompa et il secoua la tête. "Nevermind".

Jackie se contentait de regarder à Barnabas dans la confusion: «Vous mentez». Dit-elle simplement, et il se tourna vers elle avec un visage impassible. Il a fini par laisser échapper un soupir,

"Vous venez de me rappeler tant d'entre eux. Tu es le parfait mélange de tous les deux, de sorte sortant avec des gens que vous ne connaissez pas, et si introverti et sans émotion autour des personnes que vous avez connues pendant un bon moment. J'ai jamais connu-il possible d'être à la fois confiant et insécurité dans le même temps. "

"Je me demande si je suis lié à aucun d'eux."

"De loin ... peut-être que vous êtes." Barnabas réussi à sourire à cette pensée. «Peu importe, vous êtes maintenant Collins. Que ce soit par le sang ou non vous avez gagné votre place ici, dans cette famille. Rappelez-vous que, toujours."


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie s'était retiré dans sa chambre après sa conversation avec Barnabas, mais pas avant de poser une dernière question,

«Avez-vous vraiment pas l'aimer?" Elle regardait par-dessus son épaule. «Avez-vous vraiment la déteste à ce point?"

Mais bien sûr il n'a, Jackie pensé à elle-même, qu'elle a ruiné tout ce qu'il aimait, ou du moins c'est ainsi que David lui avait décrit. Une sorcière maléfique et cruel qui n'ont montré aucune pitié dans l'acte de nuire à autrui.

"Il était une fois une époque où je l'ai aimée, et il y avait beaucoup de moments où j'ai pensé que j'étais sûr que je l'ai fait. Il a fallu attendre Angelique a commencé à devenir posessive que je savais que je ne l'aime, car je me sentais quelque chose se briser en moi. Je suis tombé par amour avec elle au même moment exact elle est tombée en amour avec moi. "

"Vous voyez, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas tomber amoureux."

"Pourquoi diable voudriez-vous pas de tomber amoureux?" Barnabé regarda Jackie dans l'incrédulité. Comment peut-on ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est que d'être amoureux? Pour aimer quelqu'un plus que vous-même, qui ne voudrait pas cela?

«Parce que tout ce qui relève des pauses."

Avec ces mots, Jacqueline détourna son visage de Barnabé et la fit sortir de la salle à manger, marcher à travers la porte de la cuisine. Le vampire avait vu la porte battante, après qu'elle l'avait fermée derrière elle négligemment.

Jacqueline est venu à une halte rugueux une fois dans la cuisine. De la fenêtre à la porte du jardin qu'elle pouvait voir deux personnages passent devant, l'une étant Victoria Collins et l'autre étant sa mère, Cassandra Collins.

Est-ce que faire de moi un Reverso maintenant?

Telle était la question Jacqueline avait demandé à Cassandra, quand elle avait dit à sa fille qu'elle allait se marier. Marié. Pour un homme Jacqueline n'avait jamais rencontré. Cependant, la façon dont Cassandra avait dit à sa fille, l'excitation qui portait son visage était brillant comme une ampoule. Alors elle avait forcé sur son propre visage la même excitation, pour elle mères. Et elle avait fait cela chaque jour, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dit qu'elle était en mouvement.

Il avait fait 25 jours que Jacqueline avait emménagé - par le comte de Jacqueline. Elle a rarement parlé à toute la famille de Roger. Au lieu de cela, elle marchait dans les couloirs interminables de The Old House tandis que les enfants couraient autour carelessley et les adultes ont couru après eux, et les adolescents ne semblent pas fous unique.

Jacqueline premier dîner avec la famille de Roger avait seulement attesté par le fait qu'aucun des adolescents aimais bien.

«Qui diable est-ce?" Une jeune fille de quatorze ans nommé Margaret avait demandé à son père. Jacqueline a dû se forcer à ne pas s'offusquer de ton de la jeune fille.

"Margaret ..." Sa mère l'a mis en garde. Jacqueline regarda la jeune fille rapidement reculé.

La salle resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Jacqueline a finalement osé lever les yeux de son assiette, ses yeux marron foncé rencontrer Margaret. «Je suis Jackie. Qui diable êtes-vous?"

Jacqueline était maintenant en souriant à la porte du jardin à l', pris un peu de recul soudaine lors de l'ouverture. Sa mère lui avait donné un coup d'oeil inquiet par la fenêtre avant d'avoir intensifié po

"Bonjour Jacqueline." Cassandra sourit à la vue de sa fille.

Jacqueline se sont précipités dans les escaliers après qu'elle eut fini de parler avec sa mère. Il y avait un besoin de se libérer de sa douleur. Comme les paroles de sa mère lui avait dit répétée dans son esprit, Jacqueline ne fit pas attention à son environnement. Je sais combien il est difficile de ne pas savoir quelqu'un comme vous, mais je vous promets qu'il y a. Et peu importe ce que vous aurez toujours me Jacqueline, toujours.

«Êtes-vous bien?"

Jacqueline se retrouva allongé sur le sol à côté de David Collins, le fils de Roger. Comment est-ce arrivé?

"Désolé, je était pressé." Elle s'est rapidement porté à ses pieds, et se tourna vers à pied.

«C'est cool .." Jacqueline entendu David rappeler tout comme elle se tourna dans le couloir, faisant son chemin vers sa chambre à coucher.

Nights in white satin,  
Sans jamais atteindre la fin,  
Lettres que j'ai écrites,  
Ne jamais dire à envoyer.

Ses pensées stressantes gauche Jacqueline comme elle dansait sur la musique venant de la platine tourne-disque.

Beauté j'avais toujours manqué

Avec ces yeux avant,

Juste ce qu'est la vérité  
Je ne peux pas en dire plus.

C'est ce qui s'est passé quand elle a dansé, ses pieds voudrais juste commencer à bouger et dès qu'elle nageait au sein de l'élégance de l'ensemble.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Une voix interrompu Jacqueline et lui fit presque tomber à la renverse.

«Étiez-vous danser?"

"En quelque sorte oui." Jacqueline soupira et se dirigea vers le tourne-disque pour l'éteindre. "Que voulez-vous de toute façon Margaret?"

Margaret fronça les sourcils à cause de Jacqueline, "Je voulais juste dire bonjour."

"Hein?"

"Ouais comme« bonjour »ou« salut »." Margaret est allé sur un ton sarcastique et Jackie roula des yeux.

«Eh bien, maintenant que vous avez dit bonjour-"

«Je voulais voir pourquoi vous ne parler à aucun d'entre nous." Margaret dit rapidement avant que Jacqueline pourrait lui dire de partir.

«Je pourrais vous demander à tous la même question." Bras de Jacqueline ont été croisés pendant qu'elle parlait.

«Regardez, si vous êtes encore en colère à propos de cet incident il ya quelques semaines .." Margaret a commencé, mais Jacqueline tendit la main pour la faire taire.

«Je ne suis pas fou plus."

Margaret soupira et se dirigea vers le centre de la chambre où se tenait Jackie, "Eh bien peut-on recommencer?"

Jacqueline se mordit la lèvre hésitation avant d'atteindre enfin sa main à l'quatorze ans. "Salut, je suis Jacqueline Blair. S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Jackie."

Margret regarda la main de Jackie et sourit, atteignant le tenir dans la sienne. «Je suis Margaret Collins. S'il vous plaît, ne m'appelle pas Maggie ou je-"

Jacqueline se racla la gorge et Margret rapidement démissionné et a glissé sa main dans sa poche. "Alors on danse, hein?"

Jacqueline suivait de près comme Margaret l'a amenée à ce que sa famille a appelé la salle des médias. C'était un endroit David et Barnabas avaient mis en place une fois que tous les enfants avaient grandi. Jusqu'à présent, Jackie avait pas mis le pied dans cette pièce, ou toute autre pièce sauf pour elle-même et de sa mère.

La porte était ouverte quand ils sont arrivés là, et Margaret entra dans la chambre de causalité. Jacqueline était encore debout près de la porte, ne sachant pas quoi dire et à qui le dire.

"Allez Jacqueline, on ne mord pas." Margaret est réapparu dans la porte et tendit la main à Jacqueline. Jackie ignoré la main de Marguerite et passa devant elle, en s'arrêtant à la vue de quatre adolescents regardant fixement elle. Ils étaient affalés sur des canapés de couleur vives et des chaises. La chambre elle-même était immense, c'est la disposition comme l'intérieur d'une tour du château grand. Le plafond est en verre, mais le soleil a été couvert par les nuages; Comme Jacqueline remarqué qu'il a toujours été.

Les murs étaient également couverts la tête aux pieds avec des livres, et Jacqueline remarqué quelqu'un qui se tient en face de l'une des étagères. "Ce n'est pas vrai, Millicent est un-." La personne regarda par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Margaret. "Bonjour Jacqueline."

"Vous disiez quelque chose avant ... ce qui est Millicent?" Jacqueline demandé.

"Vous auriez pu dire bonjour, ou bon." Une autre voix masculine a déclaré Jacqueline et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Quentin assis dans un fauteuil poire, ses yeux se sont concentrés davantage sur le jeu qu'il jouait.

»Dit le dix-sept ans avec une Nintendo 64." Sœur jumelle de Quentin, Abigail, contré.

"Oh juste fini de faire votre dernier outil de monstre et tais-toi." Siffla-t-Quentin et Jacqueline senti une ruée soudaine inconfortable à travers elle.

À la surprise de Jackie, c'était Millicent qui leva les yeux vers la jeune fille, puis de nouveau les jumeaux de combat, «Les gars vous êtes son effarouchement loin. Merde, vous corrigez me faire peur."

"Très bien." Les jumeaux à la fois dit à l'époque même et Jacqueline sentit sa part lèvres en état de choc.

Millicent soupira et se leva de son siège et se fraya un chemin à travers la pièce à l'endroit où se tenait Jacqueline. "Ignorez-les, ils sont idiots qui nerds personne aime quand même." Elle a informé et a tiré un sourire Jackie. "Et ce que David dit avant, il plaisantait. C'est un cul aussi."

Avec ces mots, Millicent a une prise lâche le poignet de Jacqueline et la tira dans la chambre et sur le canapé où elle était assise à. Margaret avait quitté pour aller parler à David, puis se dirigea vers le canapé vert fluo avec une charge de livres dans ses mains.

"Edgar Allan Poe?" Millicent a rompu la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Jacqueline de regarder sa sœur cadette.

Margaret secoua la tête, «Shakespeare».

«Vous êtes quatorze ans et que vous lisez Edgar Allan Poe et Shakespeare?" Jacqueline yeux s'agrandirent. Margaret simplement haussé les épaules.

«Je suis re-lecture de Shakespeare, je pense que je les lis trop vite." Margaret fronça les sourcils. Jacqueline forcé expression de son visage pour retourner normale, mais elle tenait encore un peu incrédule sur le visage.

"Combien de temps avez-vous lu tous?" Jackie a demandé, sa voix la tenue d'une petite quantité de choc.

«Trois jours». Margaret a répondu et a ouvert son livre à la première page d'un livre qu'elle avait choisi au hasard.

"Ouais, elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis ..." Quentin regarda par-dessus son épaule à sourire à Jackie. Margaret roula des yeux et apporté son attention sur le livre posé sur ses genoux.

"Très bien tous vous taire." Une voix féminine exigé. Jacqueline leva les yeux pour voir une grande fille blonde debout sur le seuil. Elle ressemblait à quelqu'un qui s'entendait bien avec tout le monde soit ou pas du tout. La façon dont elle s'habillait dit qu'elle s'entendait avec personne - jeans déchirés, des baskets et une chemise à carreaux. Alors que son visage qui a tenu un léger sourire et contrairement à son style grunge lourd son maquillage était beaucoup plus doux.

Les yeux de la jeune fille est finalement tombé sur Jacqueline. Elle n'avait pas l'air surpris mais elle laissa échapper un bruit qui dit le contraire. «Qui a finalement obtenu l'oiseau de sortir de leur cage?"

Margaret, sans lever les yeux de son livre, leva la main puis l'a ramené vers le bas un instant plus tard. La jeune fille hocha la tête, "Way to go Maggie."

Margaret ignoré l'aimait pas pseudo et mettre en place son pouce, toujours sans lever les yeux de son livre. «Je fais de mon mieux Veronica."

Veronica est entré dans la salle et a fait son chemin, lentement, vers l'endroit où Jacqueline sam. "Tu as raison Jacqueline?" Elle a demandé une fois, elle était assez proche.

Jacqueline hocha la tête: «C'est Jackie." Elle corrige Veronica, qui haussa les épaules et prit place sur un divan inoccupé.

«J'ai toujours détesté quand les gens déshonorent leur nom en allant par des surnoms. Bien que Margaret ne ressemble pas à son nom, mais vous ne regardez pas comme votre surnom."

«Maggie est une personne que vous nommez votre compagnon à quatre ans." Margret leva les yeux de son livre pour affiner ses yeux à Veronica, qui croisa les jambes et haussa les épaules.

«Alors, quel est Marguerite?" Veronica pencha la tête sur le côté en question.

«Mon nom». Margaret a déclaré avec fermeté.

«Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment ce que vous appelez-moi, ma mère me demande encore Jacqueline so .."

"Beurk, pas trop grave. Je ne veux pas qu'on leur rappelle la maman de quelqu'un." Veronica avait un regard aigre sur son visage et Jacqueline réussi à sourire.

"Jackie il est là." David a annoncé de sa place à l'étagère. Veronica regarda par-dessus son épaule et hocha la tête.

«Merde». Margaret siffla comme elle a lu le livre.

Millicent regardé sur le sol où sa sœur était assis, le dos appuyé contre le canapé. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Juste à ce moment, pour la première fois, le soleil est venu à travers la lucarne et est tombé sur Jacqueline.

Avec un saut rapide, Millicent apporté une couverture à proximité de son corps et recouverte elle-même la tête aux pieds en dessous. Seuls ses yeux et le bout de sa tête est restée visible et Jacqueline regarda son avec un sourcil plissé.

«Quelqu'un le couvrir, le chagrin bonne." David exigé, mais tout le monde se contentait de regarder à Millicent avec inquiétude jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse se dirigea vers une autre partie du mur où pendait une longue corde. Jacqueline regarda tirer sur elle et un moment plus tard, un rideau est tombé sur le plafond, couvrant le soleil. «Là, Millicent vous êtes bien maintenant."

Millicent porté lentement la couverture de son visage. Un instant plus tard, une odeur brûlante est venu à son nez: «Est quelque chose qui brûle?"

Jacqueline était trop confondu avec ce qui venait de se passer de remarquer quelque chose de chaud contre son dos. Très vite, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir de petites traces de brûlure sur son chandail bleu. "Qu'est-ce que l'enfer?" Elle siffla et rapidement jeté le pull off. Il y avait un t-shirt qu'elle portait en dessous et elle jeta le chandail dans le milieu de la pièce pour que chacun puisse voir.

David regarda le chandail et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent,. Impossible. "


	5. Chapter 5

"Qu'est-ce que?" Une voix nouvelle et inconnue demandé. Tout le monde se sont tournés vers la jeune femme debout sur le seuil. Un moment plus tard, elle se dirigeait vers le canapé où Quentin laïcs, délibérément se mettant devant lui pour couvrir sa vision de la TV.

"Bougez-vous!" Quentin gémit la jeune fille, mais elle se contenta de rire et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il ne l'attira plus près de lui que la pièce fait écho réactions dégoûtés. Quentin tiré loin de la jeune fille, mais gardait ses mains sur son chemin, la mine renfrognée à sa famille sur son épaule. "Un mari peut embrasser sa femme, peut-il pas?"

Femme? Jacqueline pensé. Il semblait impossible que Quentin était vraiment l'âge de l'homme typique marié.

Pourtant, la salle se tut avec le commentaire de Quentin. Il hocha la tête une fois avant de tourner sa tête vers la jeune fille, «Êtes-vous bien Roslyn?" Il a demandé à voix basse. Sa voix a tenu une quantité lourde de préoccupation, ce qui rend Jacqueline se demander pourquoi une fille en parfaite santé comme elle serait tout autrement.

Pourquoi pensez-vous cela? Vous avez l'air en parfaite santé, mais vous êtes malades mentaux. Jacqueline repoussé ses pensées insécurité pour le moment que la jeune fille hocha la tête une fois.

"Je vais bien." Roslyn répondu avec un petit sourire. Quentin est apparu inconvinced, mais il reste hocha la tête. «Et qui êtes-vous?"

Jacqueline avait été trop mis l'accent sur le froncement de sourcils qui s'était formée sur les lèvres de Quentin à remarquer que les yeux Rosyln étaient maintenant sur la sienne à la place de Quentin. Nerveusement, elle se racla la gorge. "Jackie, David belle-soeur."

Yeux Roslyn a déménagé à David, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de l'endroit où Jacqueline s'assit sur le bord d'une table ronde. Il y avait cinq de ces tableaux, tous placés près des étagères. Sans Nintendo Quentin, Jacqueline pensé, la chambre ressemblait plus à une bibliothèque qu'autre chose.

"Tu ne m'as jamais dit que vous avez une belle-sœur. Ou que vos parents sont divorcés." Rosylnstated, ses yeux plissés dans la direction de David.

«Mes parents ne sont pas divorcés, ma mère est morte." David répondit franchement. À ces mots, Jacqueline regarda dans la direction de David. Son visage a pas de chagrin, le remords - c'était comme si la mort de sa propre mère ne voulait rien dire. »Et mon père a disparu, puis est revenu il ya un mois avec une femme et sa fille."

Jacqueline ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont David dit ces mots, un petit air renfrogné s'était formé sur ses lèvres, et il les avait mordu après qu'il eut cessé de parler, il a eu lieu à un moment plus tard, Jackie qu'il avait appelé sa fille Jacqueline Roger, qui C'était une insulte à Jackie. "Je ne suis pas sa fille, je suis sa belle-fille." Elle l'a corrigé. Elle le vit rouler des yeux.

«Combien de temps a été perdu votre père?" Roslyn demandé et Jackie remarqué David mordre la lèvre.

»Dix-huit ans." David a finalement répondu et les yeux de Lina widenened.

"Trou du cul! ..." Roslyn murmura et Jackie hocha la tête avec David dans agrrement.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?" Une voix masculine a fait écho dans le couloir et un instant plus tard, un adolescent jeune souriait au sein du groupe. Il regarda autour jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombèrent sur Margaret. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur son livre et le garçon se racla la gorge. «Meg». Il murmura et sa balle dans la tête avec surprise.

"Tu es debout?" Margaret yeux s'agrandirent comme elle a fermé le livre sur ses genoux et posez-le sur le sol à côté d'elle. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le canapé, elle était appuyée contre. Il prit place au-dessus de lui alors que le reste de la salle était silencieuse. Jackie se demandait si elle était la seule qui ne savait pas Bane.

Roslyn laissa échapper un soupir avant de se tourner pour regarder Quentin, "J'aime la façon dont mon propre frère peu n'essaie même pas d'apprendre à connaître ses lois."

«Attendez-« Bane couper la conversation de sa sœur: «Elle est à votre Q sœur?"

Quentin n'a pas tardé à secouer la tête et de tourner la tête sur le côté dans la direction de David: «Elle est sa sœur."

"Belle-sœur." Jackie l'a corrigé et elle et David échangèrent un regard aggitated entre eux.

»Alors, elle n'est pas un-" Bane avait commencé, mais sa sœur n'a pas tardé à le couper.

"Bane .." Sa sœur a mis en garde et il lui ferma la bouche et n'osait pas dire un autre mot.

Cependant, Jacqueline était trop déterminé pour savoir pourquoi les gens ont continué de couper chacune des phrases des autres. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était évident - mais elle était déterminée à savoir ce que c'était. "Je ne suis pas un Collinses? Vous voulez dire?" Elle a offert, Il semblait soulagé car il hocha la tête.

"Non c'est pas vrai." Jackie secoua la tête d'un air à David, puis tourna son attention vers le reste des gens dans la salle. «Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Bane attrapé un aperçu de la veste de smoking encore qui se trouvait dans le centre de la pièce, "Eh bien, je viens d'arriver ..." Il murmura et Jacqueline fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens pendant un moment, "Est-ce que votre veste?" Bane braqué sur lui et elle n'a pas tardé à hocher la tête.

"Et je n'ai fait que rester au soleil." Jackie regardé tout le monde dans la salle, tandis qu'elle parlait. Elle était confuse pour les voir tous regarder en arrière à son nerveusement, "Quoi?"

"Elle détient le parfum, la fumée et de la mort Mais j'ai aussi une odeur de verre poli et roses fraîches.».

"Le parfum d'une sorcière." David et Margaret dit lentement hoché la tête.

"Et l'odeur d'un vampire."

Roslyn yeux s'agrandirent comme elle très lentement établi un contact visuel avec David. "Ce doit être impossible."

«Il est». Jackie a parlé dans un sifflement et toute la chambre avait l'air de lui. Chacune de leurs faces tenu un froncement de sourcils, mais c'était David qui s'avança derrière elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Au lieu de sortir de son emprise comme si elle voulait, elle leva lentement les yeux sur son épaule: «Que suis-je?"

David soupira.

Jackie était assis entre David et Millicent à une table ronde dans le coin de la salle des médias.

"Mais ne serait-elle me dire?" Jackie offert, mais Margaret secoua la tête. «J'ai été élevé à croire à l'impossible. Même si elle n'explique toutes les histoires qu'elle m'a racontées sur les sorcières."

"Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas des histoires ..." Margaret suggéré.

"Mais-" Margaret n'a pas tardé à couper les mots de Jacqueline et elle laissa échapper un soupir épuisé.

"Merde .." Elle murmura sous son respirent et David sortit de sa torpeur pour tourner un regard d'avertissement à Margaret.

Margaret était une télépathe, quelqu'un qui peut lire dans les pensées et empêcher les gens de lire le sien. En plus de cette capacité était le pouvoir de se multiplier et physiquement, elle laissa échapper un soupir et regarda sa copie. Sa copie a été toujours la lecture d'Edgar Allen Poe au fond du canapé. Margaret roula des yeux avant de tourner son attention vers le groupe. «J'ai comme une centaine de mots qui viennent dans mon cerveau toutes les demi-minute je suis désolé" Elle s'interrompit pour saisir et en un instant la copie disparu dans l'air mince. Jackie regardé avec incrédulité que le livre lui-même fermé car il tomba sur le sol.

Margaret n'a pas tardé à rattraper l'expression choquée de Jackie. Elle eut un sourire narquois. «Avez-vous déjà rencontré un télépathe?"

Jacqueline secoua la tête, les yeux toujours mis l'accent sur l'endroit où exemplaire Margaret avait disparu. «Ma mère a parlé de beaucoup de choses ... Mais pas une seule fois elle ne dit rien au sujet de Telepath."

"Qu'est-ce que votre mère vous a dit?" Veronica était assise directement en face de Jackie avec ses jambes ont été posés sur la table, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

«Histoires». Jackie a réussi à tourner son attention à Veronica. Elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et soupira: «Mais maintenant je pense qu'ils étaient peut-être pas des histoires et elle ne pense pas que j'étais fou." Jackie englouti dans la crainte que les souvenirs de son passé sombre venait à l'esprit. Elle se sentait comme la Pucelle dans les histoires que sa mère lui ai parlé. Elle a également su ce que c'était que d'avoir aucun contrôle sur le passé où vous venez, mais de devoir toujours porter sur la douleur et le chagrin. Elle savait combien il était difficile de forcer un sourire sur votre visage, pour cacher la douleur. Pour masquer la douleur est la chose la plus douloureuse pour quelqu'un de le faire, il peut se casser quelqu'un.

«Votre veste a pris feu!" Millicent dit. "Ce n'est certainement pas la première fois que quelque chose comme cela s'est passé pour vous."

Veronica hocha la tête en accord avant de tourner son attention vers Jackie. "Et qu'est-ce lui faire croire que vous étiez fou? Surtout quand c'est elle te raconter des histoires de fantômes." Veronica voix qui a eu lieu le sarcasme, mais Jackie ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire qui s'était formé sur son visage.

"Eh bien, j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais un vampire. Nous avons toujours été à la plage, tous les jours en fait. On a parfois marché du lever au coucher du soleil et quand nous avons fait j'ai toujours trouvé des traces de brûlure sur les endroits où ma peau avait été exposée." Jacqueline tiré vers le haut de la manche de sa chemise pour révéler de grandes marques brûlés qui couvrent ses bras. "Ma mère m'a dit que c'était juste une maladie de la peau, et que peut-être je devrais porter plus d'écran solaire."

"Elle a dit que si tout ce que je suis une sorcière. Ses ancêtres pratiquaient la magie." Jacqueline regardait son reflet dans la table de bois satiné. "Mais vous voyez," Elle a son reflet sur la table. «Ma réflexion montre. C'est pourquoi ma mère m'a appelé fou, elle a dit que si j'étais un vampire, je n'aurais pas une réflexion."

"Mais tu es si pâle." Millicent a protesté: «Si tu portais un écran solaire vous serais blanc comme un drap."

Jackie hocha la tête: «Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi j'étais si pâle qu'elle dit que peut-être que je portais trop de crème solaire."

Veronica éclaté dehors dans un soudain accès de rire, «Êtes-vous sérieux?" Elle laissa échapper un autre éclat de rire quand elle a vu Jacqueline hochement de tête. "Qui a dit ça?"

«Quelqu'un qui déteste les vampires." David répondit et Jackie acquiesça de la tête.

«Honnêtement, je pense qu'elle a toujours su que j'étais différent et pendant un moment il a semblé comme si elle essayait de savoir à quel point j'étais différent Elle a commencé à me raconter des histoires au sujet d'une belle fille qui a eu un passé horrible -. D'un passé qu'il a fait impossible pour elle d'aimer quelqu'un ou quelque chose ... Parce qu'elle venait d'une longue lignée de sorcières. "

"Mais ... Peut-être que ces histoires sont en fait des souvenirs." Veronica prit la parole après qu'elle se fut calmée de son éclat de rire.

«Cette histoire me rappelle beaucoup de l'histoire de mon père me disait quand j'étais petite. Il a parlé d'une jeune fille qui se croyait appartenir à une classe supérieure, mais son sombre passé l'a forcée à se sentir à sa place. Bien qu'il y ait quelque chose ... Quelqu'un qui a fait être de classe inférieure en vaut la peine ... "

"Ce n'était pas une histoire, Margaret. Cela s'est réellement passé." Millicent regardé à travers la table à Margaret. Un court moment de silence se fit dans la salle avant de la tête de Margaret déplacé en un clin d'œil.

"Exactement."

"C'est la tout le monde parle d'articles sur de Collinwood, n'est-ce pas? L'histoire de Angelique Bouchard .." Jacqueline yeux s'écarquillèrent, «Donc, si l'histoire est la même que l'histoire de Angelique Bouchard ... Qui était ma mère dans l'histoire?"

"Tu sais que j'ai vu une photo de Angelique Bouchard, il ya un portrait de l'une des chambres inutilisées. Quand j'ai vu ta mère ... Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas ignorer la ressemblance."

«J'ai rencontré Angelique Bouchard et quand j'ai vu Cassandra ..."

Lors de la prise de conscience soudaine que Cassandra constamment teint ses cheveux de couleurs différentes Jacqueline se trouva serrant sur le côté de la table. "Couleur de ma mère naturelle des cheveux est brun, ce qui était Angelique Bouchard?" Jackie tourna lentement la tête vers David, qui pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux. Il a soigneusement tendu la main à reposer sa main sur la sienne.

"Il était brun dans le portrait."

"Maman!" Jackie a crié. David a sauté en arrière au son d'une rupture miroir proche. Jackie avait déjà levé de sa place à la table et elle a ignoré le bruit de verre tombe et a continué l'assaut de la chambre et dans le couloir. Elle avait besoin de réponses, maintenant.


End file.
